Contemporary aircraft use avionics in order to control the various equipment and operations for flying the aircraft, among other electrical components. Often electrical components require crimp pin connectors to electrically or communicatively couple separate electrical components. Occasionally, these connectors are subject to fluid leakage at the connector, which can provide contamination of the local electrical components.
Currently, in order to fluidly seal such connections, a large hermetic seal can be formed around the connector such as with a glue or epoxy, which is large and bulky, and can be difficult to remove. Optionally, a fill can be provided to fill between the wires to seal the wires. However, such a fill is not removable and any inspection or maintenance necessarily requires replacement of the connector.